Para llevar, por favor!
by MaferSKP
Summary: Ni Rukia ni Ichigo saben en qué estaban pensando cuando invitaron a la familia Kurosaki y al hermano de la morena a cenar a su casa. Ahora les tocaba cocinar una increíble cena! 'Ichigo, RECUERDA TRAER LAS ZANAHORIAS' OneShot Ichiruki AU.


_**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus perosnajes son de Tite Kubo.**_

 **Para llevar, por favor…**

 _OneShot Ichiruki_

 **From: La enana**

 **To: Ichigo Kurosaki**

 ** _RECUERDA LAS ZANAHORIAS._**

 ** _Rukia Kuchiki_**

 ** _( ) ( )_**

 ** _(•.•)_**

Ichigo volteó los ojos viendo el mensaje que recién le había mandado su novia. Ya era la quinta vez que le decía que recordara comprar las benditas zanahorias ¿Es que acaso no era confiable? El joven siguió su camino dentro del supermercado cargando la cesta con la comida.

 _10 minutos después…_

-¿Esto es todo, señor?- preguntó amablemente la cajera.  
El Kurosaki observó los productos que iba a pagar y estaba a punto de afirmar a la muchacha cuando…

-MIERDA! LAS ZANAHORIAS!- gritó asustando a los que tenía a su alrededor y salió corriendo a la sección de hortalizas.

No, no era tan confiable después de todo; al menos en las compras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ya en casa- dice el de cabellos naranja quitándose sus zapatos antes de entrar a la cocina.

-¿P-pero qué?- Ichigo se esperaba todo menos ver la cocina vuelta un desastre.

La mesa central, que usaban para desayunar, estaba repleta de harina, cascaras de huevo, leche y azúcar. El horno estaba inundado de una salsa verde que no se veía muy apetitosa (tampoco olía muy bien), que brotaba de una olla donde la misma salsa burbujeaba. Al pelopincho le recordó a una de esas pociones que hacían las brujas en las películas.

Hablando de brujas…

-Dime que trajiste las zanahorias!- exclamó Rukia Kuchiki exasperada. Su novio la miró sorprendido, la chica de muy baja estatura, complexión delgada y cabello largo hasta la cintura estaba cubierta de harina de pies a cabeza, eso más la salsa verde que le manchaba el delantal y parte del cabello y algo ¿marrón? ¿O era negro?- Tierra llamando a Ichigo! – dijo frunciendo el entrecejo la chica, Dios…no le daba un golpe porque no tenía tiempo.

Saliendo del trance respondió. – Por supuesto que las traje, fue lo primero que fui a buscar apenas entre al supermercado…- mintió evadiendo la mirada. No iba a permitir que la chica descubriera que, a fin de cuentas, se le habían olvidado ¿Perder ante la enana? No gracias.

La Kuchiki lo miró enarcando una ceja, era obvio que se le había olvidado. _Demonios, no tiene remedio_. Ella en una situación normal aprovecharía para mofarse de él, pero en la situación de apuro en la que estaban no era lo mejor.

-Bueno, muévete y pica las zanahorias en cuadritos, primero lávalas y

-Hey hey, enana, primero dime una cosa ¿No íbamos a hacer una pasta con salsa cuatro quesos?- preguntó confundido Ichigo ya que lo que menos veía en el desastre de esa cocina era la supuesta salsa que iban a preparar y mucho menos una pasta!

-Pues…si- contestó la Kuchiki mirando ensimismada la salsa burbujeante- digamos que quería hacer una salsa nueva que vi por internet, tú sabes, para no comer las mismas.

\- Y dónde está esa salsa?- preguntó el chico, luego abrió los ojos sorprendido, más bien asustado viendo a la pócima horrible que se estaba haciendo en la cocina- No me digas que es esa cosa asquerosa, Rukia!

La morena se sonrojó un poco. – Te vas a arrepentir de decir eso, idiota! No sé qué tiene de asquerosa – dijo ella un poco insegura revolviendo la salsa con una cuchara de madera y luego la saco para ver que estaba demasiado espesa y como...pastosa.

Ichigo solo veía todo con asco, no hacía falta refutar lo que dijo su novia, ya la misma ''salsa'' lo hacía por sí misma.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que, según lo que leí en internet, ésta es una de las etapas por las que pasa la salsa, luego se pondrá mejor así que haz lo que te dije y rápido! Se supone que debemos estar listos en dos horas!

Ichigo dudoso empezó a hacer lo que le mandaron mientras maldecía el momento en que se le ocurrió preparar un almuerzo familiar e invitar a un montón de gente.- No sé por qué tuviste la brillante idea de invitar a todos a cenar aquí- dijo estresado picando las zanahorias.

Rukia, que en ese momento estaba terminando de preparar la torta de chocolate y fresas y metiéndola en el horno, pudo sentir su vena palpitando en la frente. – ¿Por qué lo dices como si fuera mi culpa?

-Yo no fui quien invitó a mi familia a cenar alardeando sobre unas habilidades culinarias que obviamente no tienes.

-COMO TE ATREVES!

-Está entre marrón, verde y negro...- respondió con simpleza Ichigo refiriéndose a la ''salsa'' horrenda.

La Kuchiki veía con horror la cosa que había preparado.- Tú fuiste quien empezó invitando a Byakuya nii-sama y Renji- contestó molesta.

-Fue porque andaba todo estirado diciendo que nunca lo habíamos invitado a comer a nuestra casa y que siempre comemos es en la de él!

-El no dijo eso último!- ' _Aunque si es verdad'_ pensó Rukia apenada tratando de recordar las incontables veces que Ichigo y Rukia han comido en casa del Kuchiki mayor desde que fueron novios.

Ichigo tiende a tomarse las cosas muy personalmente.

Rukia notó que el agua que puso a hervir en la estufa ya estaba y procedió a meter la pasta, lo que no se dio cuenta es que subió demasiado el fuego de la estufa.

El muchacho continuó con su labor de las zanahorias, pero sin quitarse el estrés que sentía porque sabía que los invitados llegarían en cualquier momento.

–Que estás haciendo!?- dijo Rukia horrorizada.

-¿?- Ichigo soltó enseguida el cuchillo un poco asustado y confundido, que había hecho mal?

-Era en rodajas Ichigo, no en cuadritos!- exclamó dejando que la angustia le embargara.

-Me dijiste que era en cuadros! – dijo exasperado el muchacho, ya era la sexta zanahoria que picaba.

-Arrgh! – exclamó la Kuchiki explotando al fin. Estaba demasiado cansada, todo fue gracias a que se quedó dormida, las náuseas que le habían dado en la madrugada habían sido patéticas, la mantuvieron despierta toda la noche.

 ***Beep beep beep*** sonó la alarma que había puesto Rukia para cuando faltara 1 hora para la cena pautada.

La morena la vio con horror y salió a la sala de estar a verse en un espejo, quizás estaba presentable como para recibirlos así.

 ***Beep beep beep***

Oh por Dios…- se vio en el espejo atónita, estaba vuelta un desastre.

 ***Beep beep beep***

-Pero esta porquería no se apaga o qué?- reclamó Ichigo sufriendo para callar el bendito aparato. Finalmente cuando lo logró vio a la Kuchiki con una cara terrible y se preocupó, de verdad se le notaba el cansancio en el rostro. – Rukia…

-Ichigo, que fracaso, sólo quería sorprender a Byakuya nii-sama y a tu familia haciendo la comida, pero lo que hice fue un desastre- dijo cabizbaja la chica mientras un irónico e inoportuno ***plop*** provenía de la salsa ya casi negra burbujeante.

Ichigo vio con asco una última vez a la creación horrenda y volvió su mirada a su novia, no le gustaba verla así, se sentía culpable, estuvo trabajando todo el día y no ayudo con casi nada de la comida.

-Hey…-dijo en voz baja el chico acercándose- Hey…-dijo una vez más agarrando suavemente el rostro de la morena y acercándolo al suyo mientras él se agachaba un poco- Deja de decir tonterías, Rukia, no fue un fracaso, has estado cansada estos últimos días y hoy no te pude ayudar- dijo maldiciendo internamente que le haya tocado guardia la noche anterior en la Clinica donde trabajaba como médico.

Era increíble como Ichigo no se cansaba en lo absoluto de mirar las orbes violetas de la chica, eran tan bellos, ella era tan hermosa. No había ni un solo día en que el agradeciera tenerla a su lado sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado del mundo. A pesar de sus personalidades chocantes, nunca se cansaría de Rukia, jamás.

-Ichigo…-pronunció únicamente la Kuchiki mientras recibía un cálido y suave beso en los labios de su novio, para luego unir sus frentes sin dejarse de mirar.

Un olor característico a quemado no se dejó esperar.

-Mmm…-murmuró el Kurosaki sonriendo- ¿Quieres que vaya al restaurante de Hisagi y pida comida para llevar?- preguntó sin despegar su frente de la de su novia.

-Ya te iba a decir que qué estabas esperando- contesto la chica y con esto rieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Vaya, esto está delicioso, Rukia-chan!- exclamó el siempre emocionado y alegre Isshin Kurosaki.

Rukia rio cordialmente ' _Si supiera_ ', pensaba la pareja anfitriona.

-Sii, esta increíble, dime, cómo hiciste esta salsa cuatro quesos? Cada vez que la hago no me queda bien- dijo con lagrimitas en los ojos la hermana menor de Ichigo, Yuzu. La melliza de ésta, Karin, solo se limitaba a comer y asentir cuando decían que la comida esta divina.

-E-ehh…-balbuceó Rukia nerviosa ya que no tenía ni idea de cómo se hacia esa salsa.

Al ver a Rukia en aprietos, Ichigo fue al rescate.- Rukia está cansada y hambrienta, Yuzu, si quieres te paso la receta por correo luego de la cena, ¿sí?- miró con una media sonrisa a su hermana y ella asintió disculpándose con Rukia.

-Mis respetos, Rukia, te ha quedado bastante bien el platillo, volveré a comer aquí más seguido.- dijo Byakuya al fin tras haber comido en silencio.

Rukia solo se reía como en modo automático y a la vez metiéndose la mayor cantidad de comida en la boca para no hablar.

-Riquísimo, Ichigo, Rukia…-dijo Renji.- Pero saben que es curioso, hacen esta pasta muy parecida a la de Hisagi…sabe casi casi igual- continuó hablando haciéndose el desentendido para luego mirar burlonamente a la pareja.- Si no me dicen que la hicieron ustedes, creería que fue comprada allá y todo.- Renji sonreía de forma malvada, le encantaba joder a ese par.

Los susodichos solo mantuvieron una sonrisa incomoda en sus rostros mientras pensaban en mil formas de matar al pelirrojo.

 ** _*Flashback*_**

\- Si en un rato voy a comer en casa de Ichigo, me invitaron él y Rukia a cenar con ellos y el resto de la familia.- decía Renji sentado en la barra del restaurante de su amigo de la infancia Hisagi.

-Mmm, me cuentas que tal todo, no he visto a Rukia desde hace un tiempo.- dijo Kira del otro lado de la barra, era el bartender.

\- Ya quiero saber que prepararan esos dos…-dijo pensativo el chico de tatuajes.

-KIRA! DAME EL MENÚ LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE!- gritó un acalorado y notoriamente apresurado Ichigo.

El rubio con cara de deprimido se fue enseguida a buscar lo que le pidieron algo sorprendido por la repentina orden.

Renji miraba atónito y con un tic en el ojo al pelinaranjo que acababa de entrar a los golpes.

Ichigo no se había percatado de la presencia de su amigo hasta luego de pedir una gran cantidad de platillos. – RENJI! – exclamó sorprendido señalando a su amigo.

El nombrado lo señaló por igual aun con su tic en el ojo.- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

El Kurosaki prefirió no contestar y rezar internamente para que le entregaran su pedido e irse de allí.

-Vaya vaya, y yo pensando que comería comida casera- se burlaba el pelirrojo mientras Ichigo pagaba lo que pidió.

Kira le entregó al final sus pedidos e Ichigo agarro la bolsa saliendo enseguida del lugar, no sin antes amenazar de muerte a Renji por si decía algo al respecto.

 ** _*Fin Flashback*_**

Renji solo reía internamente, por suerte los demás invitados no le prestaron atención en lo más mínimo.

-Puedo pasar a la cocina? Quiero ayudarte a limpiar los platos- dijo dulcemente Yuzu con su plato en mano, Karin la seguía detrás.

-Nononono!- dijo Rukia alarmada interponiéndose entre la puerta de la cocina y las Kurosaki que solo la miraban confundida.- E-eh, no te preocupes Yuzu! Yo limpiare eso luego.- ni loca ba a permitir el paso de alguien a ese desastre de cocina, a ella no le dio tiempo de arreglarla antes de que llegaran los invitados.

Yuzu iba a reclamar pero Rukia la interrumpió pidiéndole ayuda para servir la torta de chocolate que había hecho, si, lo único que ella preparó ese día y que realmente se salvó del desastre.

A pesar del día caótico, fue una velada muy agradable, en familia, hablando de todo un poco. Todas las tensiones que cada uno tenía encima se iban en ese momento de relajación y disfrute con seres queridos.

-Hasta luego Kuchiki-san!- se despidió animada Yuzu siendo despedida con una sonrisa de la ojivioleta.

Despidieron a todos los demás familiares con una sonrisa en el rostro, estaban en el porche. Una vez que se fueron todos los invitados, la pareja suspiró cansadamente y regresaron a su hogar.

-Bueno, de verdad no quiero limpiar esto ahorita- dijo cansado Ichigo sobándose la nuca, ahora que lo pensaba, no había dormido mucho, la guardia que cubrió ya le estaba pasando factura.

-Limpiaremos eso en un rato- sonrió Rukia también huyéndole al caos de la cocina.- Vamos a descansar un poco.

Ambos se echaron en el sofá sintiéndose por fin descansados, estaban felices por como resultó todo, a pesar de la farsa de la comida para llevar que se compró.

Rukia sonrió al recibir un suave beso de Ichigo en la frente. La ensoñación se le escapó al recordar algo importante que supo esa misma mañana y que no le había podido decir a su novio.- Ichigo – pronunció en voz baja.

-Mmm?- dijo el chico con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ya descubrí por qué me he estado sintiendo mal últimamente…

Ichigo abrió los ojos para ver atentamente a Rukia- Ya sabes que fue lo que te cayó mal?

-Mmm…pues, si y no…-contestó ella mirando a otro lado, el pelinaranjo solo la miro interesado y confundido por su respuesta.

-Ichigo…estoy embarazada- dijo en voz baja la chica con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El pelinaranjo se quedó atónito, esperaba todo menos esa respuesta ¿Embarazada? ¿Había escuchado bien?

Rukia se preocupó por la falta de palabras de su novio y lo llamó de nuevo, sacándolo de su trance.

-Rukia…es en serio?- la miró seriamente aun sorprendido.

-Pues claro que sí, idiota. Esta mañana me hice una segunda prueba de embarazo y…volvió a salir positivo.-respondió sonriente aun sonrojada.

Ichigo lentamente fue formando una sonrisa en su rostro -Voy a ser papá…- la miró con amor, era la noticia más hermosa que le hayan dado. No podía creerlo.

-Y yo seré mamá- rió Rukia cálidamente, a Ichigo le pareció la melodía más linda que había escuchado. No despegaba sus ojos de Rukia, sintió lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, lágrimas de felicidad.

-Serás la mamá más hermosa de todas.- dijo enamorado y Rukia siguió riendo.

-Tenemos que volver a invitar a la familia a cenar…-dijo sonriendo la chica pegando uniendo sus frentes.

El chico también rió – Esta vez no busques recetas de internet, por favor.

-Y tu procura no tener guardia el día anterior- le respondió ella.- Aunque ya sabemos que tenemos a Hisagi-san como plan B.

Ambos sonrieron y unieron sus labios en el más dulce beso, un beso de amor y pura felicidad.

Al diablo la cocina.

 **-end-**

 ** _Buenas buenas! Llegó MaferKP tras 3 años sin publicar nada, y solo diré que…_** _It's good to be back._

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este OneShot, si les gustó dejen review! Me animan a seguir escribiendo y continuar cierta historia que tengo abandonada…*cof cof* Next To You *cof cof*_**

 ** _Sé que me he ausentado por mucho tiempo y he cometido un grave error y me siento muyy mal por haber dejado en el aire mi primer fic, pero tranquilos, que pronto regresará._**

 ** _A quienes no me conocen, los invito a leer mis otros fics y si ya han leído mis historias y quieres escribirme sobre mi ausencia o dudas, puedes escribirme un PM, con gusto contestare._**

 ** _Saludos, se despide, MaferKP ;)_**


End file.
